The Descendant of the Earth
by PJMarvelover2001
Summary: Terra, a descendant of the earth goddess Gaea and the nature god Faunus, or Pan, has been running away from other demigods her entire life, and definitely doesn't want to go to a camp that honors and worships the gods and goddesses who killed her father. But she decides to leave the past behind her, and at the camp, she gains many friends... and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Terra's POV**

It was a brisk autumn day, and as I hurried through the park, orange and red leaves swirled down around me while I pulled my scarf closer to my face, my heart beating wildly. Quite a few people stared at me as I rushed by them, probably because of the hurricane of leaves that I left in my wake. Normally I would have hastened to restrain myself so I wouldn't make a scene or lose control of my powers. But today was different. I twisted around to check… yep, he was still there- the son of Neptune.

I started to full-out run, but then saw that I was nearing a cliff- a dead end. How had I not noticed that before? Sea spread outward for miles, everywhere, and I realized that I was trapped. The son of the sea god was smarter than he looked. He raised his hands, and a huge wave towered over me. But I wasn't afraid. Two could play this game. I concentrated, and the wave crashed down on him, dousing him in 200 gallons of salt water. I stayed completely dry, but so did he. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hurt him with water, but I just wanted to scare him. He stared at me in shock, standing ankle-deep in the remaining water from the wave.

"How-" he began to say.

"Save it, Percy Jackson." I said. "I know who you are, and trust me, I am much more powerful than you will ever be. I don't want to fight, and if you leave me alone I'll leave _you_ alone."

"Hey! I don't want to fight either. Can we truce for the moment?"

"If you don't want to fight, then why did you levitate that huge _wave_ right over my head?"

"I was actually going to show you who I was, in case you didn't already know. I thought that wave would show you." He smiled sheepishly.

"Show-off," I muttered. But I was beginning to relax a little. Not entirely because he claimed he wasn't an enemy- I had absolutely no reason to believe him on that. More because I was realizing that he was limited. He had only water powers, whereas I had that and much more. Then again, he did defeat the titan Kronos almost single-handedly. I have to admit, that's pretty amazing.

"I just wanted to talk to you," he pleaded. I promise I won't hurt you. Okay?"

A promise? Like _that_ was going to be enough.

"Okay," I said. "As long as we promise not to use our weapons against each other." Ha. I didn't have any weapons. Just my powers. And I hadn't promised to not use_ those_ against him.

"Or our powers," He said, raising an eyebrow. Dang it. I knew that I should say no, but I was so curious as to what he had to say that I just had to say yes.

"Fine."

"Cool. I know a good place where we can talk."

* * *

**Hi, everyone! Please, please, _please _review this to tell me what you think! Suggestions, comments, compliments, advice, concerns... PLEASE just take a little time to tell me what you think, so I can make my story better, plus good reviews motivate me A LOT. ****Thank you,**

**PercyJacksonlover2001**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

I led her over to an restaurant, because I needed burgers so I could think. I was terrified of her, though I would die if anyone found out. The famous Percy Jackson, afraid of some 17-year-old girl? But I knew that she wasn't just any girl. She had my water powers… and more. I could tell that she wasn't lying about her powers because of the way all those leaves reflected her anxiousness. Even the gods were limited to their own domains, and the powers that they had; Poseidon was limited to the sea and water powers, and Zeus was limited to the sky and sky powers. I got the feeling she had both of those powers… and more. And I didn't like it.

"I'll order a veggie burger with fries, please. Uh, what do you want? Percy?"

"Oh! I'll have a regular cheeseburger, please." I didn't realize that the waitress was here. I guess because I was so deep in thought.

"So, what's your name?"

"Terra. Spelled T-E-R-R-A."

"Oh. That's an unusual name," I said. I thought that it sounded familiar…

"Isn't that one of the gods' roman names?" I just couldn't remember which one… I sucked at remembering all those ancient names and stuff, and usually I just had Annabeth remember them for me, but she was visiting her dad in San Francisco right now.

"Yes. It's Gaea's." she said. "The name means earth." She narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously. I suddenly realized that she was wearing a midnight-blue cloak that covered her face and a scarf, which is not typically the type of thing that people wear in New York, so people were staring at her.

"Uh… Terra, maybe you should take that cloak off. People are starting to stare."

"It really doesn't matter."

"Please? It would really be better for demigods to not stand out."

"Don't we just stand out no matter what we do?" she said. I laughed.

"It seems that way sometimes, doesn't it?"

"Yep. Okay, I'll take it off." When she took it off, I was very surprised, because she was really pretty. Not as beautiful as Annabeth, but pretty enough that anyone who met her would notice her beauty. She had long, curly auburn hair that was swept up in a simple ponytail, and really, _really_ pale skin. Her skin was almost unnerving, because it was so light, lighter than I had ever seen someone's skin be before. She also had grass-green eyes that were very striking, and pointed ears, so she must be part nymph. I didn't know someone could be part demigod and nymph at the same time. However, you could tell that she was making a point to hide her beauty, with simple jeans and a T-shirt, and no makeup.

"So. What do you want with me?" Well, at least she was getting to the point. I cleared my throat, trying to sound important.

"Ahem. Well, the Official Court of Camp Half Blood, otherwise known as the OCCHB, have sent me as a messenger to formally tell thy that we wish thy to come to thy camp." I could see Terra attempting to not smile.

"Aha! You almost showed a smile."

"No I didn't! And please, you've got to be kidding me. Camp Half Blood has been ignoring me for my entire life, and now they suddenly want me to join them? The last time they asked me was before the war of Manhattan, and that was only because they wanted me to help them and not the other side. They didn't actually want me to _join _them! And don't even get me started about what happened when I tried to be part of the _Roman _camp."

"Who asked you last time?"

"Chiron."

"Okay, maybe last time it was because we were panicking about the war, but there's no war this time! We just want you to join us so you can be safe."

"I've survived alone for the last seven years. I think I can take care of myself."

"Please, Terra. You don't understand what's out there. Gaea herself-" I shuddered. "Well, let's just say that there's a lot of people… I mean, _things_ out there that will try to turn you to their side. And if you say no… they wouldn't like that."

"Wait. _Their side? _So there _is_ a war going on?"

"Well… maybe more like a battle."

"PERSEUS JACKSON, WAR AND BATTLE MEAN THE SAME EXACT THING!" I yelled. Everyone in the room turned to stare at me, annoyed that I had interrupted them. "Oops," I whispered, suddenly giggly because of all the people that I had managed to piss off at the same time.

"Actually, the definition of battle is a fight between large armed forces, while a war is a state of armed conflict between states or nations, so they are _not_ the exact same thing," I said calmly. Ugh. I just sounded like Annabeth.

"Percy, I can't." she said, and I could see that she was about to cry.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I just can't!" she exclaimed. She slapped down a $10 bill to pay for our food and ran out, tears running down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Terra's POV**

I can't believe I cried I front of him. I needed to make him see that I was strong and independent, not some stupid little girl who couldn't control her voice and cried in public. That girl would not survive on her own as a demigod. She would need the safety of a camp. Well, no matter how safe that camp may be, I will never join them. And I am not that girl. Wouldn't it all be best if they left me alone? I am a loner, I don't have any friends, and that's the way it should be. I am different. I am not like them. Nor will I ever be. But… what if I did make friends? What if I didn't have to dumpster dive for food anymore? What if I was actually safe? What if… No! I can't. I remember those words clear as day in my mind. _Don't trust any of them, Terra. None of them. None of them. None of them… _His last words to me echo in my mind, and another tear slips down my face. This one, I allow.

My father, my only living family, was killed by Zeus for insulting him somehow. I don't know how, just that one day, my father told me those words, then said that he had offended Zeus and was going to die, sooner or later. The next day he was gone. From then on, I hated the demigods. How could I go to the camp that worshipped the same gods and goddesses who killed my only living family? I couldn't.

"Yo, Terra!" I turned around to see my sort-of friend Will, who I think is an orphan who ran away from a foster home, though he's never given my that many details about his life. He's about my age, I think, with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. I'd prefer to be alone, but I owe my freedom to him. He's really good at stealing things, and without him I'd probably just be a ratty homeless girl who had to go to shelters to get food, and then _I'd_ probably have to go to a foster home.

"Oh, hi, Will."

"Have you been crying?" he asked. I was surprised by the amount of concern in his voice. We kind of have a system; he gets us food and clothes, and I fight off the gangs that threaten us, and believe me, there are a lot of gangs. We work together to survive on our own, but we are not close. We are just trying to survive. So I don't ask him questions about his past, and he doesn't question my powers.

"Uh, no. Did you get food?"

"Yeah. Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yes, Will. I'm fine."

"Okay." We headed our separate ways after that, me to an abandoned apartment where I sleep, he to wherever he goes at night. I expected to have trouble sleeping, but the moment my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

"_Terra." A man stood over me. "It's okay to trust Perseus Jackson." I stared up at him._

"_Dad?" _

_"It's me, Terra. You can go to the camp. Trust Perseus Jackson, but still be aware. You cannot trust all of them." _

"_Dad, I-"_

"_Just trust him!" _I woke with a start. _Trust him?_

* * *

**Hello again! I'm just reminding everyone who reads this to PLEASE review! Even if you didn't like it- just tell me why so I can hopefully make it better! ****Thanks,**

**PercyJacksonlover2001**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terra's POV**

The next day, I sought out Percy Jackson. The search included of me wandering around Manhattan, getting lost, trying to find my way back, getting even more lost, and attempting to ask directions from strangers, which led into a spat with a pizza delivery guy, which led to a margarita pizza in my face. By the time I finally made it back to my apartment, it was dark and I was wiping tomato sauce off my face. I saw Will standing by my apartment, and I was momentarily confused. How did he know that I lived there? I had never told him. Then I dismissed this. Will knew a lot of things.

"You were looking for him, weren't you," he said.

"_What?_" How could he know about _this? _

"I saw you with him yesterday," he said calmly, never taking his eyes off of my face. "I followed you through the park."

"You _followed _me? But I didn't see you!" He smiled crookedly.

"When I don't want to be seen, no one does." For a second, we just stood there, staring at each other: me, with barely concealed panic, him with a smug smile. "I already know what you can do, Terra," he said, surprisingly gentle. "I know who you are. And I know who and where Percy Jackson is."

"How?" I asked. "How do you know who he is?"

"I told you," he said bemusedly. I got the feeling that he was enjoying my reaction. "I followed you through the park and to the restaurant."

"How did you possibly get close enough to hear us and still I didn't notice you?"

"I'm just really good at sneaking around and not being noticed."

"Yeah, you're really good at stealing." I muttered. At this, he actually looked shocked, a reaction that was unusual for him.

"I steal to keep us alive, Terra! To keep _you _alive!"

"But _why? _Why do you care if I stay alive or not?!" He stared at the ground, not looking at me for the first time in our conversation.

"Iwasassignedtotakecareofyou," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I was assigned to take care of you?" he said, looking up at me with big blue eyes that might resemble a puppy's, begging for forgiveness after doing something wrong.

"You go to that camp?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes," he said, starting to regain his courage.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You already didn't trust them. If you knew I was from there, you wouldn't trust _me._"

"You're right! I wouldn't have trusted you at all! And I'm ashamed that I did. But it was never really _trust_, was it? Because to trust someone, you have to know their intentions. Not their fake stories." At this, he looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Terra. But you were looking for him anyways, right?" I nodded. "Well, I know where he is. I can take you there."

"Fine."

"Follow me." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" I said. He stopped and looked back at me. I took a deep breath. "Will. I know… I know that once you bring me to him, your job will be over. You don't have to get me to trust you anymore." He gazed away from me. " But… you have to know that if you want to at least be friends, you're going to have to be completely honest me. All the time." He looked back at me, or tried to, but ended up looking at his feet. He nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just did it to keep you safe. That's all Camp Half Blood is trying to do."

"Okay," I said. "Let's go."

"Yeah," he responded. Then he grinned. "But first, you should probably wipe the tomato sauce off of your nose."

* * *

**Hello, again, everyone! Just wanted to thank those of you who have been reviewing, and beg everyone else who has read this to review also! By the way, sorry I don't post new chapters very often- I really only have the weekends to write. But I _will _keep writing if you guys keep reviewing!**

**Thanks,**

**PercyJacksonlover2001**


	5. Chapter 5

**Terra's POV**

Once all tomato sauce was gone, we headed out to find Percy. I thought that we were just meeting him somewhere, which we were… but that somewhere turned out to be the half-blood camp. I almost refused to go there, but then I remembered my dream, with my father telling me to trust Percy. Well, Percy trusted Will, right? Which meant that I could trust him too… so I kept my mouth shut and just nodded when Will told me that we were going there. During most of the long taxi ride, Will and I just sat there in an awkward silence, occasionally glancing each other, and opening our mouths to say something, but then closing them. Finally, Will cleared his throat and said, "Uh… don't you have any questions or something?" He was clearly trying to break the silence. I did, in fact, have a lot of questions, but I was brooding, thinking of my father and mourning his death all over again.

"Yeah," I replied. It was unfair to ignore him just because he was helping me so much. " I am assuming that your father is Hermes." He nodded and smiled mischievously.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you steal ALL the time?"

"Good point," he replied. "Next question?"

"How long have you been at the camp?"

"My whole life, actually. My mom died when I was young, so Chiron brought me here."

"Who's Chiron?"

"He's the leader of the camp. He is currently at a meeting at Olympus, though, so you won't get to meet him right away. Also, because the school year just started, there won't be as many people as there would be in the summer. Percy is just visiting for a week."

"Okay." After that, I couldn't think of any other questions, so we sat there quietly.

Soon, we reached Camp Half-Blood. Once we paid the taxi driver and he sped away, Will and I hiked to the top of the hill and I saw the camp for the first time. There were fields of strawberries and a glittering lake. A beach looked over Long Island Sound. I was standing next to a tall, green pine tree that had golden… fur covering it. Will saw me looking and grinned.

"The Golden Fleece," he said.

"_The _Golden Fleece?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yep. Percy went on a quest a while back to get it so that it could heal that pine tree…" Seeing my confused look, he added, "But there'll be plenty of time to tell that story later- I don't want to overload your brain."

"Yes," I said faintly, still in shock. "I'll hear it later." We walked into the camp, and I gasped. There were so many people, even though Will said that there wouldn't be as many because it was winter. Well, I guess I couldn't say_ people _exactly. A lot of the population seemed to be made up of satyrs and nymphs- though there _were _an impressive number of campers, too. One of the satyrs noticed us and came trotting over. He was wearing a red floppy hat, and when he took it off, I say the tips of his horns poking up through his curly brown hair.

"Hey, Will!" he said, his cheeks red from the cold. He turned to me. "You must be Terra! I'm Grover. Percy told me about you."

"Hey," I said. Then a pretty, petite girl- no, nymph- came running up. "Grover!" she exclaimed. I've been looking for you! Percy said there was a new camper coming-Oh! You must be her," she said seeming to notice me for the first time. She had long amber hair, and she pushed it back, revealing pointed ears. Her eyes were vibrant green, and she beamed up at me.

"Juniper, this is Terra," Grover said.

"Hi, Terra! I'm Juniper. I live in the juniper bush. Well, you must have figured that put already," Juniper said, and then blushed, her cheeks turning green instead of pink.

"Hi," I replied- I wasn't sure what else to say. There was a brief awkward silence. Oh, I never knew what to say during an awkward silence!

"Well, we should get going," Will said. "We're meeting Percy soon."

"Okay! Nice meeting you, Terra!" Juniper said.

"Bye," Grover called.

As we walked through the camp, many people stopped and stared, or talked to us. They all mentioned Percy, and seemed to have only good things to say about him. Instead of encouraging me, this only made me more suspicious. Wasn't there _anyone _who disliked him? I soon found my answer.

Will was showing me my way to the Mess Hall, and we were passing the bathrooms when a girl staggered out. She was soaking wet, and was coughing and choking out water. Will hurried over to her. She looked up, and I saw that she had long, brown hair that was sticking to her face with the wetness. Her eyes were a bright blue-green color.

"Heidi!" Will exclaimed. "Clarisse again?" She nodded weakly. "You've got to stand up for yourself, Heidi!" Will said. "Come on, you've been here a week already- she should be done with you!" Before he could go any further, another girl stepped out of the bathrooms. She was tall, with stringy brown hair and a mean smirk. She saw me and smiled even wider.

"New blood!" she exclaimed. "Good. I was starting to get bored with this one." She nodded in Heidi's direction.

"Clarisse!" Will said. "When are you going to stop with your '_initiation' _ceremony? It's really stupid!"

"Well, I can't stop now, can I? That would be unfair to this newbie here." Clarisse said. I had had enough by now.

"I would be happy to take part in the initiation ceremony, but unfortunately, _toilet stink _isn't my favorite smell," I said. Clarisse snarled and started forward, but Will stepped in front of her.

"Terra-" he said, looking back at me.

"_Get out of the way,_ Will!" I said angrily. "You seriously don't think I can take her?" Will stepped back, looking pained. Clarisse smiled and said,

"Nobody's ever beaten _me _in a fight, girlie. I doubt that _you _will."

"That's not true, Clarisse," Will said. "Everyone knows that Percy has beaten you."

"Has that little punk been talking again? Those are _lies._ I definitely beat him." Will looked dubious, but Clarisse started to move forward again. I concentrated, and felt a familiar tug coming from my stomach. The ground rumbled, and leafy green vines shot out from the dirt and latched around both of her wrists and ankles. I flicked my hands back, and the vines shot back, pinning Clarisse to the ground just as a horn blew in the distance. I straightened, brushed off my jeans, and turned to Will and Heidi.

"I'm starving," I said. "Who's ready for dinner?"

**Hi, guys! Sorry it took this long to update, I had major writer's block and needed a bit of motivation. PLEASE review! I need to know what you think of it so I can make it better! Thanks! -PJMarvelover2001**


End file.
